Daichi Seta
Daichi Seta is a Persona user who was originally part of SEES and fought alongside them to stop The Fall. He later signed a contract to be a bounty hunter of sorts for the Velvet Room and cleaned up small incursions of Shadows or scouted future hotspots. Approximately four years after The Fall was prevented Daichi, journeyed to Inaba and conducted his own investigation before joining up with the Investigative Team; his experience and expertise in Shadow related affairs proved to be of great use. A short time after helping to save Inaba, and having seen the miraculous things which could be achieved with the loving relationships between Persona users, Daichi contacted Elizabeth and gathered the former members of SEES and the Investigative team with the intention of freeing Kotone Shiomi from the Great Seal. Design Daichi has silver, nearly white hair, and icy blue eyes. He is noted to look similar to Yu Narukami from a distance despite them having no family relation, though Daichi's features are more narrow and he defaults to somewhat serious expressions, which offsets his personality during his time with SEES. He wears a normal male school uniform when attending classes, but changes into more casual clothes in his free time, which includes a white shirt with a turtle on it and a green hoodie, blue jeans, and white sneakers fill out the rest of his attire. During the several years he was a roaming agent of the Velvet Room, Daichi wore a heavy overcoat, gloves, and a gray face-mask which concealed all but his eyes. By the time he met the Investigative Team he wore black instead of white and replaced the green hoodie with a gray trench coat that goes down to his knees. When he first appeared in the TV World, Daichi wore his concealing attire. When he joined the Investigative Team in the dance competition, Daichi was wearing very old disco clothing, which included platform heels, a fake mustache with huge sunglasses, and a massive, obviously fake afro. He referred to this attire as "rad". During his appearance in Tokyo, Daichi was wearing more formal clothing and continued to wear similar attire three years later. Personality Persona 3 Daichi is at first a shy, introspective person. He isn't very vocal about his abilities due to being socially awkward, in fact, it was only discovered that Daichi was a better student than the majority of SEES when the results of a difficult test were posted. Throughout his adventure with SEES, Daichi gradually opened up and became more willing to join the others in the often times humorous situations they found themselves in. Daichi is very knowledgeable about movies, sometimes comparing his day to day life or things he encounters to them. He most notably referred to Mitsuru Kirijo's father as a Bond Villain after he first saw the man. During a costume contest, Daichi showed a goofy side by dressing up as Mickey Mouse and even winning it with his impression of the character. Befitting his Arcana, Daichi can interpret the metaphorical meaning to certain things easier than his peers and was the first to realize that the Full Moon Shadows were manifested inverted Tarot Cards. He also has a philosophical side to him. During his time at SEES, he fell in love with Kotone and the two began a relationship shortly after Summer began. When she had to use The Universe, Daichi and Kotone dreaded the consequences as they knew that she would die soon after. Daichi insisted on becoming a member of the Velvet Room after this and did anything to keep himself preoccupied so he didn't have to think about what had happened. In between P3 & P4 After losing Kotone, Daichi closed himself off from others and retreated from the former members of SEES. Unlike before, he tried to work alone and had reservations about joining up with another group. He also rarely thought about his own problems or himself anymore, instead choosing to fully focus on his job as an agent of the Velvet Room after graduating. His respect of certain laws also dissipated, having no qualms about breaking and entering if needed to complete a task. When exorcising small shadow incursions Daichi would release his pent up anger on the entities. He also became far less expressive and rarely spoke outside the Velvet room, preferring to concentrate on whatever task was at hand. He also had a level of hubris about his abilities, especially when he used the Dark Hour as an hour long head start when a detective caught up to him. His change was such that his Persona's unique ability shifted. When saving a teenager in Tokyo who Igor said would be important in the near future, Daichi was abrasive and attempted to socialize with the teen as little as possible during his few weeks there. Persona 4 Daichi remained much the same as he was during the three-year period of bounty hunting for the Velvet Room, and would react in an almost alien manner to shenanigans perpetrated by the Investigative team. His Shadow revealed that Daichi was terrified of confronting the trauma he'd experienced, and it had festered in him for so long he was contemplating suicide. After he finally confronted his Shadow, Daichi began to slowly open up again and displayed his goofier side, while also remaining very serious when the time called for it. Dancing All Night Daichi was far more cheerful during the reunion put together by Rise. He also demonstrated a lack of care about how silly he appeared to others with the outfit he assembled. Persona 5 Daichi was far happier and possessed a sunny disposition when he and Kotone made their appearance in Tokyo. Along with his partner, they were more than willing to help out the Phantom Thieves of the Heart with their issues against the Shadows. During this time he got a strange feeling about the leader of the Velvet Room, and while he trusted that Igor hadn't made him save Akira without good reason, Daichi did disapprove of their actions and Igor referring to their circumstances as a "game". Biography SEES and The Fall Being a Bounty Hunter For approximately three years, Daichi was an agent of the Velvet Room and scouted out future hotspots of Shadow activity and, when possible, dealt with the situation before it became too much trouble. He made a trip to Tokyo and encountered Akira Kurusu, who he saved from a bad situation after being ordered to by Igor, who claimed that Akira would be a vital person in the fight against evil in the coming years. Akira gained a glimpse at Daichi's Person and shadowed him for the better part of two days, though Daichi got fed up and revealed he had known about it the whole time. He somewhat reluctantly revealed a small bit about Shadows and Personas to the kid, though he claimed that saving him was just a spur of the moment decision. Later on, in order to prevent a potential hotspot from occurring, Daichi had to perform multiple break-ins and wore a very concealing attire to mask his identity. Due to using his Persona's abilities to commit these break-ins, the case was considered difficult enough that the Detective Prince was called in. Daichi managed to avoid Naoto for several weeks but was eventually tracked down. The two faced off in Daichi's apartment when he drew his Evoker on the detective. Just as the clock struck 1:00 A.M, Daichi suddenly disappeared before Naoto's eyes. Unknown to everyone but the residents of the Velvet Room was that Daichi had used the Dark Hour to escape, allowing himself exactly 60 minutes to move uninterrupted by any police search, or having to worry about being seen. Due to this, the mysterious intruder case was left unsolved and presented some difficulties in his future endeavors, eventually forcing intervention from the Velvet Room to make the police believe they had caught him in the form of another thief. Only Naoto believed otherwise and continued to follow any clue to the mysterious escapee that could be found. Investigative Team and The Fog Dancing All Night Greatest Force, Most Amazing Miracle A Trip to Tokyo The Link Between Us All Relationships Family * Father '''- * '''Mother - Velvet Room * Igor - * Margaret - * Elizabeth - * Theodore - SEES *'Kotone Shiomi' - The two first met during the train ride to Tatsumi Port Island and experienced the Dark Hour together, during the fight against the Magician Moon Shadow, he gained a slight fear of her once Orpheus, and later Thanatos, emerged from her use of the Evoker. Eventually, they discovered a mutual attraction between them and started dating. After Kotone sacrificed her afterlife to stop The Fall, Daichi and Kotone knew that even though she wasn't in the seal yet she would go into it any day and tried to prepare for that eventuality, but when it finally happened Daichi could not cope with the loss. It took befriending the Investigative team and confronting his shadow before he could come to terms with Kotone's fate. *'Yukari Takeba' - Their first encounter was Yukari pointing what looked like a gun at him, so Daichi's relationship with her started off on a rocky note, though he was willing to fight the Magician Moon Shadow alongside her the day after she pointed the Evoker at him, even though they were both quite easily defeated by it. They gradually became good friends over their time at SEES, and after Kotone faded away, Yukari was the first one to comfort him. *'Junpei Iori' - The two developed a bond over video games and movies, becoming good friends quickly. Daichi joined in on Junpei and Akihiko's attempts to find a date at the beach, though he was noticeably awkward when doing it because of the crush he had on Kotone. After Kotone's seeming death, Daichi also asked Junpei to tell everyone else that he was leaving to deal with Shadow related incidents as they came up. *'Akihiko Sanada' - *'Mitsuru Kirijo' - *'Fuuka Yamagishi' - *'Aigis '- *'Koromaru '- *'Ken Amada' - *'Shinjiro Aragaki' - *'Shuji Ikutsuki' - Investigative Team *'Yu Narukami' - *'Yosuke Hanamura' - Daichi did not have a high opinion of Yosuke at first, but after getting past his first impression their relationship somewhat. After he overcame his own Shadow, Daichi started to join in on Yosuke's antics like he used to with SEES. *'Chie Satonaka' - Like the majority of the Investigative team, Daichi didn't view Chie in a good light and thought she was too rash to be of any real help to their goal. Even after she accepted her shadow, Daichi's opinion of her only somewhat increased. Once his own Shadow was defeated, they bonded as he taught her how to cook properly at Yu and Yosuke's desperate pleading. *'Yukiko Amagi' - Because of her seemingly meek nature, Daichi didn't think Yukiko would be suited toward fighting Shadows or the like. After witnessing her confront her shadow, Daichi gradually lost this stance when she became more firm in her convictions. When he overcame his own shadow, their relationship became much brighter as a result over time and he viewed her as a friend. *'Kanji Tatsumi' - *'Rise Kujikawa' - *'Teddie '- *'Naoto Shirogane' - Daichi's first interactions with Naoto were that of cop and robber which ended with him aiming a gun at the detective. Naoto recognized Daichi during the trip to Tatsumi Port Island by his eyes alone and did not hesitate to try and arrest him. Phantom Thieves of Hearts *'Akira Kurusu' - *'Ryuji Sakamoto' - *'Ann Takamaki' - *'Morgana ' - *'Yusuke Kitagawa' - *'Makoto Niijima' - *'Futaba Sakura' - *'Haru Okumura' - *'Goro Akechi' - Skills Over the years, Daichi has developed incredible fighting prowess against shadows and humans. He is highly intelligent, during his time at Gekkoukan High School he had some of the highest marks. He was also a member of the swim team and trained himself for agility and quickness during that time. He is noted to also be quite strong as of the Investigation in Inaba, owing to his time spent fighting the Shadows. After becoming a bounty hunter for the Velvet Room he gained slight resistances to Shadow-based phenomenon and learned all manner of skills to assist him in preventing and containing Shadow Incursions. He also learned how to access the Dark Hour when it would occur under his own will. Additionally, he was the only one aside from Yu Narukami in the Looping World crafted by Izanami to retain his memory of the looping at all, though it took Daichi several time-loops before he recognized what was going on. Persona Daichi's Persona, Cronus, is a versatile Persona whose main weakness is lightning. Daichi manifested it with a SEES Evoker for three years until accepting his Shadow when allied with the Investigative Team and gaining the capacity to call his Persona at any time without it. During his time with SEES, his Persona wasn't specialized in any area, unlike almost everyone else in the group, but it was adequate in most situations. Cronus' specialty is time-magic and could use this to shift the flow of time around him. Using this he could shift himself and others outside the normal flow, rewind time up to 4 seconds, or hasten his allies with greater efficiency than any Haste spell for half a minute. He can use his time-shifting power to prevent the Looping World from affecting him. After losing Kotone, the massive shift that occurred within himself caused his power to change to entirely halting time for 4 seconds. By the time of the events in Inaba, Cronus had become much more powerful overall, enough to challenge stronger Personas of a Wild Card user. When he recovered and began to finally accept and move forward in life again, Daichi's time-based power returned to normal. He also gained the ability to more effectively slow the rate at which things travel through time around him, but not entirely stop it. After fully accepting what his Shadow was saying Daichi's persona changed into its Ultimate state, gaining a human form with black armor and a scarf made of energy that resembled the night sky. His Ultimate Persona is named Father Time, and due to his years of experience, it can outmatch all but the strongest of Personas, and is above most other Ultimate Personas in raw power. Kohryu, Helel, and Izanagi-no-Okami are more powerful than it, with Izanagi-no-Okami capable of defeating Father Time with ease. With Father Time, Daichi could face off against two Reapers with only his Persona and himself; he attributed this feat more to his experience than his raw power. Daichi can utilize an array of spells with his Persona, including a lightning resistance barrier, wind-based offensive magic, and restorative spells. Spells which affect time are more effective than normal when he uses them. Shadow Daichi's shadow at first took the appearance of a yellow-eyed version of himself. His shadow brought to the forefront Daichi's fear of confronting the trauma he'd experienced and burgeoning suicidal thoughts. Upon shifting into its monstrous form, Daichi's Shadow gradually exploded out of the replica of Daichi, with his skin, bones, and muscles hanging limply off a twisted corruption of Cronos. Its arms and some of its torso were replaced with blood-soaked, rusted versions of Cronos' arms and torso and on one-half of its face is an hour glass that, despite being full of sand, falls at a rate which records four seconds and flips when it users time-based powers. Daichi's shadow was exceptionally powerful, capable of all his Persona could achieve. Appearances *'Persona 3: The Universe's Hermit (Supporting Protagonist)' *'Persona 4: The Inverse Hermit (Secondary Protagonist)' *'Persona 5: Path of Justice (Cameo)' *'Persona Trinity: The Bonds of Humanity (Main Protagonist)' Gallery ChronosP2.png|Daichi's Persona, Cronus Daichi Seta.png|Daichi cosplaying during his time at school Trivia Daichi is willing to eat anything and is the second known person who can eat Chie and Yukiko's Mystery Food X and not be overwhelmed by it. However, it didn't sit well with him. Daichi's first interaction with Naoto is somewhat the inverse of the first time he met Takeba. Daichi was almost aimed at by Takeba's Evoker, and he froze Naoto in place for a few precious seconds when he aimed his Evoker at the Detective. Like Shinjiro and Yu, Daichi is a capable chef, though anytime he cooks with anyone else there will inevitably be problems with neither knowing where it came from. For Shinjiro, the stove's contents would nearly always catch on fire. There was a similar occurrence with Yu, though instead of consistent fires, the kitchen would be covered with various kinds of jelly or sauce with neither party willing to claim responsibility. Behind the Scenes The reason Cronus/Father Time has a "unique ability" is because in my potential story each Persona has a trait which it alone possesses, and allows it to utilize a certain type, or types, of magic to a far greater degree.Category:Persona User Category:Persona 3 Characters Category:Persona 4 Characters Category:Persona Trinity Characters Category:Male